


Breakfast Explosions

by eliza246531



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Explosions, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza246531/pseuds/eliza246531
Summary: Steve came running into the kitchen, ready to have another talk with Tony, but stopped in the doorway.  Tony was frantically trying to apologize to Bucky on his knees with his hands together while Steve and Tony’s daughter, Peggy, sat on the counter swinging her legs and cackling.  There was glass everywhere and chunks of the cabinets missing.  Both Tony and Peggy had their goggles on the tops of their heads, pushing their messy hair back.  Bucky continued glaring at the shrapnel in his coffee.  No one messed with Bucky’s coffee.





	Breakfast Explosions

There was a small clang of a spoon being dropped before two voices yelled “No!” and there was a small explosion from the kitchen. 

Another voice yelled “God-damn-it, Tony, again?!” 

Steve came running into the kitchen, ready to have another talk with Tony, but stopped in the doorway. Tony was frantically trying to apologize to Bucky on his knees with his hands together while Steve and Tony’s daughter, Peggy, sat on the counter, swinging her legs and cackling. There was glass everywhere and chunks of the cabinets missing. Both Tony and Peggy had their goggles on the tops of their heads, pushing their messy hair back. Bucky continued glaring at the shrapnel in his coffee. No one messed with Bucky’s coffee.

Steve sighed and folded his arms. 

“What did I tell you about lab work in the kitchen, Tony?” Steve asked, his eye twitching a little. 

“Oh honey, darling, so good to see you. You see there is a perfectly logical explanation…” Tony began while standing up, “Bucky’s arm needed an upgrade and he was drinking his coffee, you know, so he wanted to stay in the kitchen to finish it and well I figured I could use a coffee break and Peggy was up so I let her watch…. One thing turned into another and she got bored so she started building a teeny tiny bomb and it may have accidentally gotten set off by the spoon she was going to use to eat Nutella. But at least we reinforced the floors after last time?’’ Tony tried, twiddling his thumbs and looking up at Steve from under his eyelashes. 

Steve’s eye twitched a little more. “So you’re saying you not only broke the ‘no tools in the kitchen’ rule, but you broke the ‘work in the lab only’ rule and you let our eight-year-old daughter play with a bomb? Really Tony?”

Bucky finally looked away from his coffee. “Hour 37 Steve, what did you expect?”

Tony huffed, “You snitch.”

Steve immediately loosened up and reached out his hand to Tony, who willingly buried his face in Steve’s chest. Steve kissed Tony’s head and looked around the room once more. 

“Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You bet, dad,” Peggy responded, jumping off the counter to go poke Bucky’s arm. 

“Sorry Uncle Bucky,” she said looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

“Just don’t do it again,” Bucky said, running his fingers through her curls.

“Hey Peggy, why don’t you go find a movie to watch with Uncle Bucky?” Steve asked.

Peggy ran off to jump on the couch and ask JARVIS for recommendations. Bucky sighed and dropped his head against the table.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Would you rather go on Tony duty?”

“Getting up,” Bucky said, grabbing a new cup of coffee and sitting on the couch with Peggy.

Tony looked back up at Steve with doe eyes starting to water from exhaustion. He stood up on his toes and kissed the underside of Steve’s jaw. Tony buried his face in Steve’s neck when Steve picked him up bridal style to bring him back to their room. Steve set Tony down on their bed and covered him in blankets, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Goodnight, Tin Man,” Steve said with a smirk.

“Not tin,” Tony mumbled into his pillow before falling asleep.


End file.
